There is a continuous effort to develop non-waveguide based, high-speed broadband large field-of-view electro optical (EO) modulators. Due to the existence of birefringence in linear EO crystals such as lithium niobate (LiNbO3), they are not suitable for large field-of-view electro-optic modulators. Thus, quadratic EO materials (crystals and ceramics) are preferred for this application. Among the different types of quadratic EO materials available, the EO ceramic lead lanthanum zirconate titanate (PLZT) was intensively investigated for the application of large aperture and large field-of-view electro-optic modulators and shutter. Although PLZT-based electro-optic modulators can have a large aperture and large field of view, the speed is limited in the MHz range due to the existence of multiple domains in the ceramic material.